Self sacrifice
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 14. The meaning of love to sacrifice onesself for another. A short fic about a HP character that took their own life to save anothers. Suicide


"Harry, can I have a word?" Draco asked Harry in all seriousness.

Harry and all his friends just started laughing at Draco who's skin had a greyish to it. Draco then went to the room of requirements to try and fix the vanishing cupboard. Though this time he went alone, with out the back up his alleged friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He knew they were only weak seeking power and strength from the strong, influential and power. They weren't real fiends, they would never even consider sacrificing their life to save his own, unlike a real friend.

It was pointless trying to fix the vanishing cupboard, it wasn't possible. He was going to fail and Voldemort was going to kill him after he kills Narcissa, he is going to make him suffer as Lucius' punishment.

His mother was going to be killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening, he would do anything to protect his mother. The only person in the world that would actually care if anything happened to he beloved son. He had to save her, it was his fault she was in danger. If she died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

His father had never loved him; he simply wanted someone to carry on the family name, through out the future generations.

He sat there on the floor with the broken vanishing in front of him, pointless pointing his wand at it trying to mend it. He turned on the Wizarding Wireless Network, which was playing the muggle top ten songs of the week.

For a few minutes he listened to Jay-Z and Linkin Park, Encore- Numb.

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for   
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

sighs Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you

Then came a song called Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, every minute of music he heard made what he had to do for his mother clearer. He knew how he could save her.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Draco seriously doubted if anybody would even notice if he didn't turn up to class one day. It suddenly became crystal clear; there was only one way to save his mother. Voldemort would only killer her, to hurt her son. So what if there was no son to hurt, what if he didn't exist anymore. Joel Turner proved his theory,

_It's kinda funny how tha crime rate is so high  
in suburbs where family ties are low, n suicides on tha rise_

_These kids trapped in a struggle   
don't know where they're heading  
a whole lotta trouble is all they're getting  
and nobody knows tha suffering they go thru   
and you wouldn't believe em if they told you_

_Oh why - so many die coz in their eyes  
tha mistake they made, cant be erased tha only way out is to take their life  
n if they don't do it sudden then they do it slowly  
polluting themselves with drugs, because they on this world lonely_

_You probably heard tha news about tha 14 year old kid  
who went to woodridge to get a stick but got his neck slit  
what you'll expect in, tha situation that he was facing  
with all of these expectations he just wanted to get wasted  
but tha mistake he made was fatal.  
what about my mate who put a rope around his neck  
but he choked to death instead coz tha fall never broke his neck  
see both of them, were trapped in a struggle none of us could comprehend_

He had to be a friend to his mother. He had to sacrifice his life to save hers.

That week soon passed and Draco again tried asking Harry for help. Harry again ignored him thinking it was a joke, why would a Death Eater want to talk to him, unless of course he was trying to kill the 'Chosen One.'

It was soon time for the end of season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match, which they had little hope of winning. After Harry shook hands with the new Slytherin Captain, Draco whispered in his ear, "I tried." Harry didn't understand this until he caught the golden snitch.

Harry had caught the snitch giving Gryffindor not only the last game of the season but the Quidditch Cup. Everybody was so busy cheering for Gryffindor that nobody saw Draco fly a little higher before take his hands off his broom and crossing them over his chest thinking of his mother. He lent the left and plummeted to his death, it wasn't as bad as he would of though dying would be. The whole way down he had a small smile on his face; think of his mother being safe. He hit the ground with a loud thud and many cracks, though Draco didn't feel anything as his neck was easily and quickly broken on impact.

Everybody quickly noticed Draco Malfoy's body in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, the girls were screaming, while the guys were trying to get a better look. The teachers were trying to usher students back to their common rooms, away from the mangled students corpse.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw the body, his guilt made his legs give way. Harry saw Malfoys limbs sticking out at awkward angles with Malfoy's voice in his head, "I tried." He could have prevented this from happening; he could have stopped Draco killing himself.

_These kids trapped in a struggle   
don't know where they're heading  
a whole lotta trouble is all they're getting  
and nobody knows tha suffering they go thru   
and you wouldn't believe em if they told you_


End file.
